


It’s Archeology, Man

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds Blair reading an … Archeology text?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Archeology, Man

Title: It’s Archeology, Man  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Jim finds Blair reading an … Archeology text?  
Word Count: 438  
A/N: For janedavitt, who wanted “Jim/Blair with a book in there somewhere?”

Jim looked up into the loft bedroom, spying mahogany curls peeking over the pillow Blair had leaning against the wire railing. He cleared his throat. “Blair? I thought you were coming down to watch the Jags game with me.”

“In a minute, Big Guy.”

Jim frowned. Blair sounded distracted – which ultimately meant that he *might* be down in an hour – or two. “So – what are you doing up there anyway?”

“Reading…” came the soft reply.

Jim sighed softly as he got to his feet. If he wanted Blair’s company, he’d have to go get him. He’d lived with the other man long enough to know there was little chance that Blair would stop reading any time soon … and the game would start in ten minutes.

Heading up the stairs he called out again, “Blair!”

Jim saw Blair startle at the sound of his voice and he turned quickly, looking over the railing at Jim.

“What?”

Jim sniffed, catching the faint scent of … anxiety. Strange… Jim walked up another step and Blair’s eyes opened wide.

“Whatcha reading, Chief?”

Blair licked his lips, his tongue peeking out quickly before disappearing into his mouth again. Then he bit his lip and Jim knew without a doubt something was up.

“An … anthropology text…” Blair stammered.

And Jim sniffed, smelling the unmistakable scent of … distress … and … was that arousal? Interesting.

Jim smiled and walked up the remaining three steps and saw Blair quickly tuck his book to his side, sliding it part way under the duvet. “Anthropology text, Chief? What specialty?”

Blair nibbled his lip. “Cultural practices,” he said quickly.

Jim could hear Blair’s heart pound and knew he wasn’t telling him the whole truth. “Wow – must be interesting to keep you up here so long. Mind if I take a peek?” he asked, reaching for the book.

Blair tried to snag the book out of Jim’s grasp but Jim was quicker and he turned away as Blair reached for the book. His eyes scanned the ornate cover and then he opened the book. A smile hovered at the corner of his lips.

“The Kama Sutra, Chief?” he asked with a smirk.

Jim watched Blair blush as he tried to stammer a reply. Deciding to give his lover a break, Jim sat on the bed next to him and perused the illustrations in the book, whistling softly. “Got a favorite, Chief?”

Blair’s eyes twinkled as he looked up at his lover. “Well, my lucky number has always been nine,” he answered with a grin.

Jim beamed. “Imagine that! Mine is six. Knew we made a great pair.”


End file.
